Turel
Turel was one of Kain's vampire lieutenants. History Turel was formerly a Sarafan Inquisitor, who hunted down vampires as ordered by Moebius the Streamer. He is killed by the time-traveling wraith Raziel, who sought revenge for his future brothers' hand in the death of the great vampire Janos Audron. Centuries later, when Kain the Scion rose his vampiric empire, he resurrected Turel as his second lieutenant, directly following Raziel. A millennia later when Raziel surpassed Kain's own evolution, Kain first tore out the bones of Raziel's wings before labeling him a traitor, ordering Turel and his brother Dumah into the Abyss. Turel was insanely loyal to their emperor, and despite his shock at Kain's decision, obeyed it without question. After that, all the vampire clans scattered through Nosgoth. Turel and his clan, the Turelim, moved to the Smokestack, a volcanic area which blotted out the sun and allowed the vampires to roam the world at will. Centuries later, Raziel returned from the dead to enact his revenge upon his brothers and father who he felt had betrayed him. While he succeeded in killing his other brothers, a chance to kill Kain led to him chasing the focus of his ire and leaving Turel in the past alone. Soon after, Raziel, having traveled into the past by this time, would kill the human Sarafan Turel in vengeance. As the years rolled on, Turel ruled the future alone, until Azimuth the Planer used the stolen Time Streaming Device she thought she had stolen from Moebius (when he had actually given to it to her freely as a way to manipulate her). Azimuth found Turel and yanked him back to her own time, where she kept him in the basement of Avernus Cathedral. Azimuth and the other members of the Circle of Nine believed him to be a deity known as Hash'Ak'Gik, offering sacrifices to him to avert his wrath. In truth, they were being influenced by the Hylden, who used Turel as a vessel to remain outside the Demon Dimension. Turel eventually devolved into a more monstrous form just like the rest of Kain's ilk, forgetting much about his past and starting to believe he was really a god. During the Blood Omen era, Raziel would travel to Avernus after the Heart of Darkness, wishing to resurrect Janos Audron, at the very same moment that both Elder Kain and Younger Kain would also be here. He witnesses one of the offering rituals to the Hash'Ak'Gik, led by Mortanius the Necromancer. Curious, Raziel approaches the pit, but was suddenly yanked in telekinetically, falling into the deep pit. Smelling Raziel, Turel emerges and when Raziel demands to know what he is, Turel recognizes him by his voice, telling he heard that Raziel killed all of his brothers. Turel tells how he ended in that era, but he is suddenly possessed by numerous Hylden, trying to force his hand. He manages to snap out of the possession, but he is too weak to fight against his possessors, and so decides to kill Raziel and use his blood to recover (in truth, it would also grant him the dark gifts of all of their brothers as well). Although he no longer harbors any hatred over his now monstrous brother, Turel attacks and forces Raziel to defend himself - however he finds that he is unable to harm his brother in any way, similar to his other brethren in their monstrous final forms. Raziel discovered that when Turel started to screech, he could hit one of three large, metal gongs attached to the wall (presumably placed there by the Circle of Nine to stop Turel from rebelling from the pit). Doing so would stun Turel due to his huge and super-sensitive ears. Turel found himself defeated by his older brother, and even though Raziel did not wish to slay his only remaining brother, Turel collapsed and perished anyway, releasing his soul to be consumed, giving Raziel a far stronger telekinetic power. Powers and abilities Originally, Turel was superhumanly strong and presumably had excellent hearing and some minor level of telekinetic powers. However, in the time since Raziel's fall, Turel evolved into a monstrous beast, now blind and irreparably mad, but with amazing hearing, powerful telekinetics and a long reach. He possessed immortality in both states, where death would have only left his soul in the spectral realm and able to return to his corpse at another time. Once monstrous, his body was highly resistant to damage. However, he had become extremely sensitive to sound and could be brought to a cowering, indefensive state through simple ringing of gongs. As with all Fourth Generation Nosgothic vampires, he was able to create a telekinetic funnel through which to siphon blood from a victim at a distance. Category:Legacy of Kain Universe Category:Characters Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Undeads Category:Vampires Category:Bloodsuckers Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Dead Characters Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Military Personnel